


Why me?

by sparkleruby24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleruby24/pseuds/sparkleruby24





	1. Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Cat01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat01/gifts), [mari (Myrddin)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mari+%28Myrddin%29), [Hannah (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



Narrators p.o.v. on Marinette

Hello I am Marinette and I have a secret. I am Ladybug. I know what you are thinking, definitely no girl you are too weak, but it is true. I was chosen by my kwami Tiki, who is so adorable and I love to pieces. I have a crush on this guy in my class named Adrien, and let me tell you, he is so hot. I have 3 close friends named Alya, Nino, and Adrien. I live above my parents bakery and I am surprised how they haven't found out I was ladybug yet.

Narrators p.o.v. on Adrien

Hello I am Adrien and I have a special power. Because I am Cat Noir. Now I know what you are thinking and yes I am better looking than him but we are the same person. I was chosen by my cat kwami, plague, who only eats stinky, old camembert cheese. I have a crush on my partner in crime, Ladybug. I live in a mansion with my father, Natalie my assistant, and the gorilla my chauffeur. It is pretty lonely so I do tons activity even if that means modeling my father's designs all the time, but that beats being bored......right?

 


	2. First class clutz and secrets

Marinette's p.o.v.

"Good morning mom, where is dad?" " Out shopping for supplies to make the Eiffel Tower cake for the Paris festival." " Oh, right. Mom I need to tell you something.." "What is it honey." I really want to tell my mom I am Ladybug but that would case two issues I couldn't handle, one causing her to become overprotective, and two it would put her in danger. "Umm...I have to study after school for exams." "Okay honey, just don't stay out past seven, it is a school night tonight." "Awsome, thanks mom, gotta dash before I miss the bus." "Bye sweetie." "Dang it, I almost blew my cover back there, what happens if I accidentally tell someone Tiki?" "It's okay Marinette, many people make mistakes, just  **be careful**. You never even know who might be watching or listening to you." "You're right Tiki."

 

Adrien's p.o.v.

"Hey Nino." "Hey dude, what are you doing today after school?" "Cooking class, photo shoot, fencing, photo shoot, first aid course, photo shoot.....etc." "Wow dude, are you like ever not busy?" "I'm not busy on Sund...." Adrien was cut off due to getting a text from his father. "Never mind looks like the rest of my life is photo shoots. And I probably won't see my dad that often" "Sure sucks to be you."

 

A/N if you were in my head you would've heard sarcasm from Nino in the last sentence.

Peace out,

Hannah


	3. Volpina?!?!?!?

Alya's p.o.v.

While the boys were talking before school and ignoring me, I saved a little old man's life by distracting the murderer, yet he looked unfazed by the incident, he just thanked me and left. When I got to class I saw a velvet box holding a fox tail charm on a necklace with a note saying to Alya. But after I put it on a mini fox jumped in front of my eyes, floating! And I rushed to the bathroom as it said how to be a miraculous superhero. Like I have idolized Ladybug and now I get to work with her, I could just imagine the truth or dare games I would have with Ladybug and cat noir.

 

A/N sorry for the short chapter but I have to go to bed.

Peace out,

Hannah


	4. To do or not to do

Alya's p.o.v.

Should I post on the Ladyblog that there is a new superhero? No, yes, no,yes, I will make a list of reason for yes and no to help me decide.

_**Yes** _

I will be a superhero

I will be popular

I will be famous

I will be respected

I will be loved by all

I will be friends with other miraculous hero's.

_**No** _

People will ask questions

People might try and hurt me

People might try and steal my miraculous

People might try to steal, Ginger, my kwami

 

I have made my decision, no overruled yes so I will also delete the Ladyblog so I can't give into temptation. 

 

 

Narrators p.o.v.

Ladybug and cat noir got into fighting stance when they saw Volpina. "You" They hissed, seething with anger, "We destroyed the akuma" "Guys stop, I was given a box with the Fox miraculous and was sent here to help patrol for akumati........WATCH OUT" sadly Volpina didn't scream in time to save Ladybug.


	5. Will she survive?

Ladybug's p.o.v.

When I got hit by that heavy wrecking ball was "I'm too young to die" as I plummeted semi conscious off  the top of the mayor's hotel.

Cat noir's p.o.v.

When I realized that Ladybug was falling semi conscious to her death she had just hit the ground with a revolting crunch as her bones broke. " Hurry Volpina lets move her inside and remove her earrings so we can get her help." "On it" I cried inside as I didn't want this to be the way I find her identity. As we pulled off the earnings I saw Tiki fly into them to rest. I also saw what looked like a dead Marinette laying before me. I ran outside to the ambulances outside helping injured on lookers and when they saw me holding her they took her and rushed to the hospital. "Let's go home for tonight Cat." After Volpina said that I rushed home not knowing that Marinette earrings had fallen out of my pocket and was picked up by a pawn shop owner.

Pawn shop owner's p.o.v.

I didn't know who they belonged to so I took them to my shop and put them on display for someone to buy. When a blonde haired blue eyed girl stoped to look at them they glowed, they seemed to be calling for her.


	6. There's no turning back

Hannah's p.o.v.

I was looking in a pawn shops window and I saw these awesome looking earrings that started glowing, as if telling me that I  **HAVE** to have them so I went inside and bought the earnings, which looked oddly like Ladybug's, but, oh well. When I put them on a little animal/fairy like thing popped out and said to me "Hello Hannah, I am you're new kwami, Tiki, and you are going to be the new Ladybug. Meet cat noir and Volpina at the park and they will fill you in. Oh and one last thing, say spots on to transform." "Tiki, SPOTS ON" when I transform I squealed because me and my best friend and sister, Elizabeth, is queen bee. She just got her powers when I was helping her find her sketch pad which she left in the twins room. My family consists of 5 kids; Trevor and Ben who are the twins, Ava the youngest, and Elizabeth and I the oldest and we are also twins. Multiples run in the family and my mom and dad LOVE us to pieces. Some people say we are rich snobs but only my brothers and youngest sister are snobs. They act like kings and a crush queen. Where as Elizabeth and I are nice, compassionate, and helpful.

 

A/N hey guys, so yes, I did add myself in the story but I also added my sister and brother (Trevor and ava) and my friend Elizabeth and her brother Ben. Thanks for all the reads. I didn't think my first fan fiction would be this good.

Peace out,

Hannah


	7. Is this the end?

~3 months later~

Narrator's p.o.v.

Marinette was home alive but very,  _ **VERY**_ , weak and couldnt be ladybug until she was fully recovered. Alya still hasent revealed her powers and identity to anyone, although people are curious why she took down the ladyblog. Adrien was very relieved when he found out that marinette was at home, recovering. Hannah was doing a great job at being ladybug until marinette was recovered, and Hannah and marinette had became close friends. Elizabeth was doing awesome being queen bee and had helped hannah through the first few weeks of being ladybug. 

A/N for all those readers that thought that i killed off the main character so i could be ladybug, you are wrong. I will continue this story through other books in this series. As the series goes on each book will get longer. This will be the shortest book in the series. Book 2 will be posted soon. Keep reading!

Hannah


End file.
